Rosie Gets Sent Away
Rosie Gets Sent Away is the upcoming TV episode of American series, Rosie Gets Grounded. It will be uploaded by CT Cool. Plot At School, the class does math. Rosie says that they are not. Teacher says yes but, Rosie tells her teacher to go fuck herself. She then calls her a bitch and later injures her. An 11 year old teen girl in a blue plaid shirt calls 9-1-1 that Rosie has severly hurt her teacher. When Rosie gets home, Boris tells Rosie that she injured her teacher. After asking how did Caillou's family knew, Doris then tells Rosie that they got a phone call from Miss Martin, she also says that Rosie is suspended for 9,000's weeks. Caillou is angry what has happened in school. Rosie is in trouble and Caillou's family decide to call Guard & Peters so Rosie can stay at the Detention Center. Rosie dances like a baby before packing her bags from the room. Joey Guard and Emily Peters later arrive at Caillou's house. Rosie then is told by Emily Peters to go to the car. Instead, Rosie then refuses to go to their detention center and wants to go to Peter Piper Pizza. Caillou's family appreciate Joey Guard and Emily Peters for packing Rosie to her detention center. Caillou's family celebrate a time without Rosie. Later in the car, Alex's neighbor Ernie Boone, Lee Harvey Oswald, Ben Johnson. Here are the reasons why are they in the car: Rosie: Injured her teacher before an 11 year old teen girl in a blue plaid shirt calls 9-1-1 that she has severly hurt her teacher. Alex's Neighbor Ernie Boone: For Abusing her 9 year old daughter Ava Arnold and is staying here forever. Lee Harvey Oswald: For shooting John F. Kennedy, the 35th President of the United States. Ben Johnson: Because he joined the Chesapeake Martial Arts. Emily Peters later then, tells them no talking in the car. She then welcomes the troublemakers to her and Joey's detention center, telling Alex's neighbor Ernie Boone, Lee Harvey Oswald, & Ben Johnson that they can't escape because they installed security systems, locks, gates, and more to prevent you from escaping, due to a red lock that may shock them if they try to disable it. Only Joey Guard and Emily Peters can do that. This home is also fire and bomb proof. They stay in here until it's time for dinner while Emily Peters finds Rosie and Cosie watching Inside Edition, an inappropriate show. Emily Peters tells them that they have to be way 18 to watch that. Besides, it's forbidden to watch inside edition in this house. Emily Peters than takes Rosie's laptop and sends them to Caillou's parents along with the note saying why she took it. Rosie then goes to sleep before Emily Peters gives her pillow and blanket. Emily Peters then tells Cosie that dinner will be there in a few minutes. And just to let her know, it is very difficult to escape. Cast Ivy: Caillou Salli: Rosie Julie: Doris Eric: Boris Emma: Rosie's teacher Shy Girl: 11 year old teen girl Kimberly: Emily Peters Kendra: Joey Guard Lawrence: Ernie Boone Daniel: Lee Harvey Oswald Justin: Ben Johnson Category:Funniest Episodes